Ah, Ambivalen
by Ryouta H.e.u
Summary: 'Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tantei-kun' batin gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. 'Aku cukup sempurna untukmu, Kudo-kun' batin Ai. Mereka bersaing. Tanpa keputusan jelas dari yang dipersaingkan. Just Oneshot. Happy RnR


**Ah, Ambivalen**

**Story by: Ryouta H.e.u**

**Disclaimer: Goshou-sama**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: ShiniRan, KaiAo, Conan-Ai**

* * *

**Summary: 'Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tantei-kun' batin gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. 'Aku cukup sempurna untukmu, Kudo-kun' batin Ai. Mereka bersaing. Tanpa keputusan jelas dari yang dipersaingkan. Just Oneshot. Happy RnR~**

* * *

_'Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tantei-kun'_ batin gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. Sejak kemunculan terakhir Shinichi di taman Beika bulan lalu, mau tak mau ia kembali memikirkan cowok itu. Dan sepertinya Conan harus berterimakasih pada Kaito yang penyamarannya makin menambah-nambahi permasalahan yang sudah menumpuk dalam diri Shinichi yang berwujud Conan.

Lagi-lagi dalam seminggu ini Conan menemukan Ran-nya memandang kosong foto mereka waktu di Tropical Land setahun lalu. Ia memang tidak tega, tapi tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang besar untuknya. Meneleponnya seminggu sekali –itupun kadang-kadang juga lupa –, memberinya hadiah natal –yang hanya sekali –, dan menjadi Shinichi di saat-saat tertentu berkat _prototype_ buatan Ai.

"Shinichi…" gumam Ran pelan, seraya turun air matanya. Hujan mulai turun seperti ikut merasakan perasaannya.

Conan tersentak. Melihat gadis yang dikenalnya kuat ini menangis membuatnya tidak kuat. Dalam pikirannya cuma terlintas bagaimana caranya menyenangkan kembali Ran. Ia hanya tak mau melihatnya bersedih. Ah.. mungkin Haibara bisa membantu. Tapi omong-omong tentang Haibara, gadis kecil itu pastinya tengah melewatkan liburannya Hokkaido bersama Hakase. 'ah.. Ai.. cepatlah kembali padaku' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Conan melihat punggung Mouri itu menegak, pandangannya ke arah seberang jendela. Tertarik—sekaligus penasaran, Conan ikut-ikutan melihat ke bawah dan sukses membuat Conan dan Ran terbelalak dengan lebarnya. Dibawah sana –ditengah derasnya hujan, dua orang yang sangat mereka kenali raut wajahnya tengah berjalan berdua dibawah satu payung. Conan yang tentunya luarbiasa kaget terbelalak memelototi sosok seorang Shinichi bersama seorang gadis yang agak-mirip-dengan-Ran dan tertawa-tawa sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam toko roti tepat di depat _agency_ itu. Ran pun tak kalah kagetnya dngan pemandangan itu. Bibirnya langsung gemetaran seolah tak mampu berkata apapun. Ekspresinya bisa ditebak, cemburu berat. Conan sendiri jadi ngeri melihat Ran-yang-cemburu yang diselimuti efek empat tanda siku-siku di kepalanya serta _background_ api yang berkobar dengan hebohnya—ah! terlalu hiperbolis.

Aa, tidak juga. Karena saat berikutnya Ran sudah benar-benar 'terbakar' karena memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut dan kemungkinannya dan mungkin...

"SHINICHIIII!"

* * *

"Hakase, kurasa bola ini cocok untuk Kudo, eh?" usulnya sambil mengambil bola bermotif sakura pada salah satu sisinya ketika mereka ada di _sport shop_ sehabis menonton Beethoven di Budokan-hall tadi siang. Saat ini mereka berencana memberi teman-teman Haibara beberapa _souvenir_ dari kota itu. Tentu saja sebenarnya ini ide sang Hakase berhubung biasanya Ai menolak melakukan hal-hal yang dianggapnya _childish_ semacam itu. Tapi kali ini Ai tidak berkomentar macam-macam tentang usul Hakase yang biasanya diam-diam ditolaknya. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas ketika mengingat kejadian di pertandingan atletik beberapa minggu yang lalu yang masih terus mengambang di kepalanya.

_"...karena kau ada disini." katanya pada Conan yang menatapnya tertarik._

_"Hah?" sentak Conan. Kedua bocah bermata biru itu saling bertatapan singkat, sebelum Ai mengerjapkan matanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ribuan penonton disana. Diam-diam ia mengangguk pelan._

_"Ya. Itu karena kau juga ada disini, kau yang punya kondisi sama denganku." Ulangnya lagi, tanpa mencegah diri menatap Conan. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Karena itulah aku bisa setenang ini."_

_Conan nampak makin tertarik. "Umm.. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Haibara?"_

_Haibara kontan memperhatikan si-Kudo-yang-menyusut secara keseluruhan sebelum kemudian bertanya. "Apa?"katanya._

_"Etto.. berapa umurmu sebenarnya?"_

_"Delapan puluh empat" Sahut Ai cepat. Langsung membuat Conan berjengit kaget dengan muka yang menyatakan 'kau pasti bercanda'_

_"Hanya bercanda" gumamnya bosan melihat wajah Kudo yang pasang tampang horor._

Ai masih sibuk tersenyum-senyum sementara sang Hakase sudah pindah ke ruangan lain _sport shop _itu. Kejadian itu selalu segar di otaknya yang biasanya digunakan untuk kalkulasi-kalkulasi –yang menurut Kudo 'tidak berguna'. Sebenarnya kejadian selanjutnya-lah yang membuatnya mengingat terus momen itu.

_"Kupikir kau sama tertariknya dengan yang aku pikirkan." usulnya setelah Conan dan Shonen-Tantei memecahkan kasus disana beberapa menit kemudian. Conan nyengir tipis, merasa sedikit tersanjung._

_"Jadi.. kau itu benar-benar nenek-nenek delapan puluh empat tahun ya?" tanyanya tanpa menghindarkan nada mengejek pada kata-katanya._

_Sontak Ai menoleh padanya. " Oh, itu." gumamnya, lalu lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya pada penonton. "Sebenarnya aku delapan belas tahun. Cukup sempurna untukmu" ujarnya ringan. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati sudah mulai berdebar memikirkan kata-kata yang meluncur tanpa dipikirnya itu._

_Sayangnya loading otak Conan terlalu lama. "Huh?" celetuknya beberapa saat kemudian._

_Ai menatapnya dalam, lalu memberinya senyum tipis. "Hanya bercanda." gumamnya lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar Conan menggumam 'Huh? Apa maksudnya tadi?'_

"Ai-kun, mau kembali ke hotel belum? Sudah sore nih. Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo dan—" kata-kata Hakase itu teredam begitu Ai menyambar tangannya untuk diseret ke arah hotel. Haibara nampak senang. Buktinya sedari tadi ia tak berhenti tersenyum aneh. Dan itu membuat Hakase Agasa menyeritkan alis berkali-kali.

'Aku cukup sempurna untukmu, Kudo-kun' batinnya. Langkahnya dipercepat sehingga Hakase sampai tertinggal dibelakang. Tentu saja Agasa terheran-heran karena perubahan ini. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ia cuma bisa berharap apapun yang terjadi sebaiknya itu tidak buruk. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia sudah mengeluh.

"Gah! Kudo-kun, Ai-kun bertindak aneh sekarang" keluhnya. Ia lalu mengikuti Ai yang sudah mencapai pintu hotel dan membukanya.

* * *

Hatchii~n! Conan lagi-lagi bersin-bersin ditengah-tengah sesi pelototannya pada sosok yang sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu di balik pintu depan toko roti. 'Aneh. Pasti ada yang membicarakanku' umpatnya. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh ketika melihat _pairing _itu berjalan keluar, membawa sekotak besar roti dan segera memakai payung. Hatinya mendadak mencelos melihat rambut kedua orang itu yang sedikit mencuat di belakang. Pantas dia tidak melihatnya tadi karena payung lebar yang menutupi keduanya. Ya, Conan mengenalinya. Wajah super _innocent_ dan seringaian dinginnya yang khas-lah yang membuat Conan melihat wujud asli sang _Phantom_. Seingat Conan, _codename_ yang dipakai orang itu adalah Kaitou Kid, Kid the Thief, Mysterious Thief#1412, Rupan Heisei, Shadow Sorcerer, KID_, 1412, dan nama lainnya yang membuat Conan berpikir dua kali lipat hanya untuk mengingat nama-nama bodohnya. Dan penampilannya apabila dipadukan dengan kostum _magician_ yang biasa dikenakannya—tepat!

Ya. Orang itu. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan. Siapa perempuan disebelahnya? Kenapa sangat mirip dengan Ran?

"Nah, nah, KAITO! jangan sembarangan idiot!" Serunya pada Kaito yang mengambil sepotong besar roti coklat dengan rakusnya. Kaito cuma menatap wajahnya sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kuenya. Gigi-gigi Aoko langsung bergemeletuk melihat tingkah teman-istimewanya ini. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain malah asyik menyoraki keduanya yang selalu bertingkah aneh-aneh.

Kaito mengambil sepotong besar lagi. "Aoko, kau mau?" tawarnya manis sambil memutar kepalanya -memutar kepala! bukan memutar mata-. Benar-benar mengerikan melihat Kaito memutar kepalanya tiga kali putaran. _Griek.. griek.._

Aoko mendadak sadar dari ketakutannya. Langsung diraihnya tangan Kaito yang terlipat di belakang. Setelah teraih, barulah Aoko sadar akan trik yang digunakan Kaito. Dilihatnya ke bawah bangku. Dan..

"K—Kyaaaa!" jeritnya. Wajahnya merah sekali. Karuan saja ia malu bukan kepalang. Ternyata trik yang digunakan Kaito adalah: berdiri dengan tangan, kepala asli dibawah, kepala kayu yang diputar tadi untuk penyamaran, serta kaki yang dilipat terlihat seperti tangan yang digunakan sebagai sandaran kepala. Dan Aoko pastinya malu bukan kepalang karena ini. Ya, karena kepala Kaito di bawah. Dan asal kau tahu, Aoko masih memakai seragam sekolahnya karena ini belajar kelompok. Kepala Kaito yang dibawah menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak.

Aoko memerah lagi, kepalanya nyaris berasap. "KAITO!" dengkingnya keras, membuat perhatian seluruh temannya mengarah padanya. "AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU, _DEAR!_" Serunya lagi. Teman-temannya tertawa heboh.

Kaito menatap Aoko dalam. "Tunggu dulu." katanya. " Hati-hati kalau memanggilku '_dear_'! Aku tidak ingin semua orang yang melihat berpikir kalau kita sudah menikah." tambahnya tanpa perasaan berdosa.

Aoko langsung membeku. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah kali ini. "Menikah..?" gumamnya. "AKU—AKULAH YANG TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA!" semburnya pada Kaito yang masih saja memasang muka tanpa dosa. Kaito mundur dua langkah dengan tampang jenaka.

"T-tenanglah, Aoko!"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN SEMUA YANG MELIHAT BERPIKIR KITA PACARAN."

"LALU, APA?" tantang Kaito pada Aoko yang mulai berlari-larian mengejarnya. Anak-anak yang ada disana langsung menghindar, takut kepala mereka dijadikan pijakan kaki keduanya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan, hal yang ditakutkan itu terjadi. Kaito –dengan tangannya— berpijak pada beberapa kepala yang sudah berusaha menyingkir ke pinggir. Aoko terus mengejarnya dengan gagang tongkat kain pel dengan wajah luarbiasa merah.

"Aww, ayolah! Aku sudah melihat celana dalam-mu" Serunya ditengah-tengah gerombolan teman-temannya yang menyingkir dan tertawa-tawa heboh.

"APAAA?!" Dengking Aoko keras. Cukup sukses membuat Kaito menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kaito terlihat menyiapkan pistolnya, mengongkangnya beberapa kali dan mengarahkannya pada Aoko yang berdiri tangguh di meja tepat di tengah-tengah gerombolan temannya.

"_Freeze_, Aoko!" Serunya, nada suaranya terdengar serius. "Jangan bergerak" lanjutnya lagi. Sesaat kemudian pistol itu meletup dan menampilkan kertas yang sudah ditulisi 'Aoko memakai celana dalam putih'. Kaito memasang tampang tertawanya lagi, menghiraukan Aoko yang menggelegak. Teman-temannya juga sudah mulai menyoraki dan tertawa heboh lagi.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH MELIHATNYA?!" teriak Aoko histeris sekaligus kesal. Ia berlari lagi mengejar Kaito yang nampaknya belum menyerah. Melompati meja, berpijak pada kepala teman mereka sendiri, sesekali salto di udara, bahkan bertahan di langit-langit ruangan. Tapi, dua puluh detik kemudian Kaito terjatuh dari sana. Dan berlari—lagi.

Kaito mendapatkan kakak Aoko. Dikecupnya punggung tangannya. Sukses membuatnya bersemu memerah. "Kita—lanjutkan lain kali saja, ya!" Serunya pada Aoko yang siap memukulkan tongkat pel pada wajah Kaito yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Jaa! _dear_! Keh.. keh.. keh.." serunya sambil terkekeh.

POOF!

Dalam ledakan asap tipis Kaito sudah menghilang. Aoko membeku dengan wajah yang perlahan pulih. Sementara kakaknya memberi _applause_ ringan. "Dia berbakat." desah kakaknya sekaligus menghempaskan kembali Aoko pada kekesalannya pada Kaito.

* * *

"AYOLAH Ai.." pinta Conan alih-alih berterimakasih atas bola konyol warna pink yang diberikan oleh Ai padanya, dia malah meminta _prototype_ APTX 4869. Ai mendelik tajam padanya.

"_What's on earth going on_, Ed—Kudo?" tanyanya. Dari nada suaranya terlihat samar kalau dia sedang kesal pada Conan. Dengan egonya ditantangnya tatapan Conan yang tajam. Tapi, urung gara-gara hatinya langsung berdetak kencang tiap kali menatap mata biru sang detektif.

Conan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya. "Kau tahu kan, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Sumpah! melihat dia berurai air mata membuatku makin tidak nyaman saja. Aku—aku cuma tak ingin dia seperti itu." Jelasnya dengan penambahan kalimat terakhir yang membuatnya sedikit memerah. Ditariknya kursi di _residence_ Agasa-hakase lalu didudukkannya dirinya sendiri disana sebelum kemudian menarik nafas panjang—lagi.

"Kau terlalu menghayati perasaanmu Kudo. Mungkin dulu kau terlalu intovert. Mungkin" Ucap Ai disertai gelengan kepala ringan.

"Mungkin." Angguk Conan dingin.

"Hmm.. bukannya kalau kau tidak menyukai wajah murungnya, kau tinggal kesini. Meninggalkannya disana sampai ia tenang, lalu kau kembali lagi. Mudah kan?" sindir Haibara pada Conan yang rupanya sudah memasang tampang luarbiasa kesal.

"AKU BUKAN TIPE ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" Semburnya pada Ai yang asyik menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Kalau begitu, bilang saja terang-terangan pada Chianti—atau Korn untuk membunuhnya. Tinggal bayar dua puluh juta yen. Mudah kan?" usulnya, membuat Conan naik darah. "Ah—kau punya uang kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TEGA MELAKUKANNYA, HAH?!" dengkingnya lagi pada Ai yang menatapnya tenang—sekaligus meremehkan.

"Lalu apa?" Ai menatap Conan tanpa bosan-bosannya. "Ah! aku tahu!" serunya. Conan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ai dengan tertarik. "Kau bilang saja pada teman Osaka-mu itu untuk meyamar jadi dirimu—lagi dan mengencani Ran barang semalam. Yeah, kurasa ini yang terbaik." Usulnya tanpa perasaan.

"OI OI! Apa-apaan maksudmu itu nona Sherry?" Conan jelas-jelas menolak.

"—atau kau _request_ saja pada Kaito supaya menyamar jadi kau. Kulihat penampilannya—_hairstyle_-nya sama denganmu ya? Dan lagi, dia itu _magician_ hebat. Suaranya pun bisa berubah tanpa menggunakan _bowtie_ sepertimu. Yeah, sempurna! takkan ada yang mengenalinya." Usulnya lagi dengan muka berbinar.

"Kukira kau laliofobia. _What the hell are you trying to do?_" tanyanya marah. Wajahnya sampai merah tidak karuan mendengar Haibara mengusulkan hal yang aneh-aneh nan kejam sekaligus sadis. Conan tak habis pikir, apa saja yang dijejalkan organisasi ke mulut kecilnya itu sampai bisa—dengan briliannya mengusulkan hal-hal yang terdaftar di _blacklist_ dalam otak tanteinya.

Ai mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak peduli. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya lugas.

"Yea, karena itu aku kesini ingin meminta baik-baik penawar apotoxin-gila-mu itu. Menjadi Shinichi bukan masalah bila dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi, kalau aku muncul tiba-tiba juga tidak menarik. Eng.. umm.." Ujarnya sambil kembali berpikir keras.

"Nah, aku tahu!" usul Ai—lagi.

Conan menginterupsi gadis yang sudah mengangkat telunjuk kirinya itu. "Jangan mengusulkan yang aneh-aneh lagi." ucapnya sekaligus membuat Ai terdiam. "Sudah kuduga. Tapi umm.. nn.. engg" pikir Conan beberapa saat.

"Hey Kudo! kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ai dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

Conan menoleh pada Ai. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Tentu saja dia heran. Setelah Ai merekomendasikan rencana kejinya dan sekarang malah mengkhawatirkannya jelas membuatnya heran.

"Oh! Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kukira kau kena _afasia_ atau otakmu berubah jadi _akatalepsia_." jawabnya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Conan mendadak menggelegak lagi. " KAU BENAR-BENAR FREAK!" tudingnya pada Haibara yang nyengir tipis melihat reaksinya. _Kurasa aku memang benar-benar ambivalen padamu, Kudo._

* * *

**[A/N]**

_Ambivalen: memiliki perasaan yang bertentangan antara sebuah hal pada waktu yang sama_

**FIN**

**Terombang-ambing dalam kepastian yang tidak jelas(?)**

**Aah.. itulah sebenarnya yang saia rasakan saat menulis ide ngambang ini. Hubungan mereka itu tuh.. nggak jelas—mana yang dipilih Shinichi. Saya bingung. Kenapa sih ada pairing seruwet mereka? Takdir kali ya?**

**Yea, jadinya saya membayangkan kalau yang menyukai Haibara itu Conan—karena saya pernah lihat di movie 5 kalau nggak salah wajahnya Conan dan Ai tidak berubah—wajah anak-anak—ketika dilihat wajahnya di masa depan. Dan Shinichi yang menyukai Ran—saya tidak tahu bagaimana Ran bisa sesabar itu—. Huaaaaa*nangis terharu, gaje plus lebai akut tingkat tinggi***

**Menurut kalian?**

**Saya juga sedang suka pada.. MAGIC KAITO.. Uawaaa..**

**Ai OOC kah? GJ ya? Maaf deh.^^**

**Ahhhaaaa. . . Wanna review?**


End file.
